Magic: The Gathering
For detailed information about this series, visit the Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Summary Magic: The Gathering (MTG; also known as Magic) is a trading card game created by Richard Garfield and first published in 1993 by Wizards of the Coast (Which is owned by Hasbro) The majority of Magic's early story is set on the plane of Dominaria, and can be broken down into several distinct time periods each detailed in certain sets. Since then, many different planes have been introduced, often with certain planeswalkers linking cross-planar stories, and other times as the setting for standalone adventures and sets. The Multiverse The Multiverse—a boundless expanse of worlds, each different from the last. These worlds, called planes, differ as widely as the imagination. One plane might be covered entirely in dense jungle, for example. On another, city has replaced nature entirely. Still others are volcanic, icy, barren, or more like our own world, with many varied elements. Most planes are spheres with an atmosphere and one or more suns and moons; they resemble planets. But there is no law of physics common to all planes of the Multiverse. Planes can be infinite expanses of matter, tiny specks of empty space, or logic-defying inversions of normal reality. A plane can contain an entire, sprawling universe or nothing at all. Only one thing unites all the planes of the Multiverse: mana, the energy that fuels magic. Mana infuses the land, and only those with a connection to the land can call upon its mana. Some planes are far richer in mana than others. On those planes, magic is powerful and commonplace. Elsewhere, where mana is scarce, magic is rare. Average beings have no idea that planes exist beyond their own. They live their lives believing their world is the only world. Their perception is limited by the scope of their experience, cut off from the rest of the Multiverse. Only planeswalkers know the greater truth: that each plane is but one of many, and that only they can travel to planes beyond their own. All planes are connected by the substance of the Multiverse itself: the Æther, called the Blind Eternities by planeswalkers—the only beings who ever see it. In this chaotic, surreal expanse of uncontained energy and matter, time, distance, and the senses have little meaning. Their ability to cross the Blind Eternities is not the only thing that makes planeswalkers different from every other being in the Multiverse. That ability leads them to form connections with many different lands, to encounter hundreds or even thousands of different races and creatures, and to learn a vast array of spells—more than most archmages bound to a plane could ever hope to master. The vastness of the Multiverse and the wonders it holds...that is what unites all planeswalkers, what drives them forth, through the Blind Eternities and into planes beyond their own. Power of the Verse Magic: The Gathering is an extremely powerful verse, with each plane containing various staple fantasy creatures like humans, elves, dragons, merfolk, and the like all existing together, although more abstract and otherworldly entities can be encountered as well. Between the planes exists the space housing the Multiverse itself, known as the Blind Eternities, where the mana-consuming Eldrazi, beings capable of devouring entire planes, reside. Other planes are practically embodiments of powerful beings with an inherent connection to that plane, such as with Yawgmoth and his plane of Phyrexia. However, Magic's true power potential lies with those characters known as Planeswalkers; ndividuals born with the Planeswalker "Spark", enabling them to travel across the Multiverse to other planes. Many Planeswalkers existed prior to a Multiverse-spanning event known as "The Mending", which fundamentally changed the nature of the Planeswalker Spark, depowering the Planeswalkers that endured the event along with all of those that would follow afterward. It was these "Oldwalkers", those that lived before the Mending, who were the most powerful among them. These old-style Planeswalkers had powers comparable to most gods: they could travel to other planes with no more than a moment's concentration, they could take on any appearance they desired (though most chose to look the same as they did when they ascended), they would not age or die of natural causes, no longer needed to eat or sleep, and in a few cases, created their own artificial planes and lived there to practically be worshiped as gods. With characters and creatures capable of creating and destroying entire universes and others capable of devastation on a Multiversal scale, this verse is easily one of the most powerful gaming franchises out there. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * ConsumingFire * SoyHop * 3DXHD * Promestein * ThePerpetual * Macosten * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * JiroUchiha9 * BMHKain * KinkiestSins * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Wokistan * Dargoo Faust * ZacharyGrossman273 * Moritzva * Aridwolverine * Sadistic Sleuth Opponents Neutral Characters Planeswalkers Pre-Mending Homeless Jace.jpg|The Planeswalker|link=The Planeswalker (Magic: The Gathering) Profile picture by godpharaohnicolbolas-dbggvs4.jpg|Nicol Bolas|link=Nicol Bolas Karn Liberated 840 840 1400x.jpg|Karn|link=Karn Urza1.jpg|Urza|link=Urza Icon 2014110501si67.jpg|Ob Nixilis|link=Ob Nixilis 91a0cfe9b318c3b99ee0e65395f41f74.jpg|Sorin Markov|link=Sorin Markov D453e963274e2f2e563214a1466bbb07.png|Ugin|link=Ugin Icon jdfljhgywe.jpg|Nahiri|link=Nahiri Oath-of-Liliana-Eldritch-Moon-MtG-Art-600x600.jpg|Liliana Vess|link=Liliana Vess Post-Mending Jaceoath.jpg|Jace Beleren|link=Jace Beleren Oath of Gideon.jpg|Gideon Jura|link=Gideon Jura Oath-of-Chandra-MtG-Art-Oath-of-the-Gatewatch--300x300.jpg|Chandra Nalaar|link=Chandra Nalaar Garruk Wildspeaker 2.png|Garruk Wildspeaker|link=Garruk Wildspeaker 2ef4526589f03a1d25b6cd984e02dc79.jpg|Sarkhan Vol|link=Sarkhan Vol TezzeretTheSchemer461.png|Tezzeret|link=Tezzeret Tamiyo-field-researcher.jpg|Tamiyo|link=Tamiyo EN Ral 3 Gallery-7813.jpg|Ral Zerek|link=Ral Zerek 7c6b27aa94b5b63f01e2813d87e7ac40.jpg|Xenagos|link=Xenagos Boab115 koth.jpg|Koth|link=Koth File:Elspeth_5.png|Elspeth Tirel|link=Elspeth Tirel Kaya.jpg|Kaya|link=Kaya (Magic: The Gathering) Anna-steinbauer-huatli-posting.jpg|Huatli|link=Huatli Angrath2.jpeg|Angrath|link=Angrath DjEu9aMU8AAHQD8.jpg|Aminatou|link=Aminatou Other Characters Az9b3bcepaq01.jpg|Yawgmoth|link=Yawgmoth 68zq4dgD 400x400.jpg|Emrakul|link=Emrakul Ulasquare.jpg|Ulamog|link=Ulamog Aleksi-briclot-161061-temporaldistortion-final-small-web.jpg|Kozilek|link=Kozilek Avacyn-the-Purifier-MtG-Art.jpg|Avacyn|link=Avacyn Ur-Dragon.jpg|The Ur-Dragon|link=The Ur-Dragon Progenitus.jpg|Progenitus|link=Progenitus Weapons * Golgothian Sylex Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Hasbro Category:Board Games